Mobile terminals have become necessaries in our daily life due to its features such as diversified functions, being simple to operate, being easy to carry, etc.
At present, the biggest problem influencing the use of mobile terminals is the stand-by time of mobile terminals. A fashionable and powerful mobile terminal with exquisite workmanship may let people hang back merely due to its short standby time, and the stand-by time has become an important index for people to judge a mobile terminal, which problem is especially prominent in large-sized mobile terminals with color screen.
The power consumption of the liquid crystal display accounts for a big part of the power consumption of a mobile terminal. Generally, a method for saving the power of the liquid crystal display is merely to adjust the backlight lightness of the liquid crystal display. In the prior art, the patent application with publication number CN101378563 discloses a technical solution as follows: a camera is used to sense light and then the backlight lightness of liquid crystal display is adjusted according to the strength of the external light, thus achieving the effect of saving power.
In the prior art, the liquid crystal display can be grouped into two types of Normally White (NW) and Normally Black (NW), the former means that the panel we see is a pure white (255,255,255) graph when we do not apply voltage to the liquid crystal panel; and the latter, in contrast, will display an opaque pure black (0,0,0) graph. Since the common style used in our daily life is in the form of black words on white background and it saves more power to use NW-type panel, at present, the NW-type liquid crystal display is widely used and mobile terminals generally use NW-type liquid crystal display.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors recognize that the prior art has the following drawbacks: saving power only by way of adjusting the backlight lightness of the liquid crystal display causes that the display resolution of the mobile terminal is reduced and the difficulty of the user to obtain information is increased.